MI UNICO MIEDO
by PPGZXRRBZ0
Summary: EL LE TIENE MIEDO A UN HORRIBLE ANIMAL ,EL SE BURLA DE SU MIEDO,PERO KYA LE AYUDARA A ENTENDER QUE NO HAY QUE TENERLE MIEDO A LO DESCONOCIDO,SI NO S TIENE QUE CONOCER DE ALGO PARA TEMERLE...LEAN ESTE FIC Y DESCUBRAN EL UNICO MIEDO DE...


**MAPACHES**

**POR QUE NO SE CUANDO PASO PERO LE TENGO MIEDO A LOS MAPACHES,ESOS MALDITOS ANIMALEJOS ME DAN MIEDO SON TAN HORRIBLES PARECEN RATAS CON ATIFAS CUANTO LOS ODIO NO TOLERO VER ESOS ANIMALEJOS LOS ODIO TANTO POR QUE GRACIAS A ELLOS RECIBO LAS BURLAS DE MI FAMILIA TODO ESTO PASO UN DIA EN EL MALDITO BOSQUE ANTES DE QUE SUPIERAMOS DE NUESTROS DEMAS HERMANOS MI VIDA ES MAS COMPLICADA NADIE ME APOYA CON MI MIEDO A LOS MAPACHES MAS QUE UNA PERSONA MI HERMANA KYA ES LA UNICA QUE ME APOYA Y ENTIENDE NO SE POR QUE YA QUE SOLO LLEVAMOS MUY POCO DE SABER SU EXISTENCIA,CLARO NOSOTRO DE ELLAS Y ELLOS Y ELLOS Y ELLLA DE NOSOTROS,POR QUE KYA ES LA UNICA QUE ME APOYA POR QUE NO ELLOS QUE LLEVAN DESDE LOS 5 CONMIGO,SERA QUE ACASO ELLOS NO ME QUIEREN NI ME APRESIAN,PERO ESO SI NO ME RESPETAN MALDITO MIEDO A LOS MAPACHE CUANTO LOS ODIO ELLOS AQUELLOS ANIMALES TAN FEOS NO SE COMO SON APRECIADOS POR TODOS HASTA POR MIS HERMANOS POR QUE NADA NI NADIE ME HABIA LOGRADO ASUSTAR TANTO ANTES,BUENO NO POR KYA ELLA LOS ODIA POR LO QUE LOS MATA CADA VEZ QUE LOS VE ,LOS ODIA POR QUE ESOS HORRIBLES ANIMALES ME ASUSTAN AUNQUE LE DIJO QUE NO ES SU CULPA QUE ME DEN MIEDO PERO ELLA TAN SOLO ME IGNORA Y LOS MATA SIN PIEDAD...MALDITOS MAPACHES.**

**BUTCH...BUTCH DESPIETA-DIJO BRICK,ABRI LOS OJOS Y ENCIMA DE MI HABIA UN MAPACHE**

**AHHHHHH-GRITE**

**QUE PASA-DIJO KYA ASUSTADA**

**BRICK PUSO UN MAPACHE EN MI CARA CUANDO DORMIA-DIJE**

**BRICK QUE TE DIJE QUE HARIA SI VOLVIAS A HACER ESO-DIJO KYA**

**ME DIJISTE QUE PONDRIAS UNA ALARMA PARA QUE NINGUN ANIMAL PASE-DIJO BRICK ARREMEDANDO A KYA**

**VEN BRIKY-DIJO KYA CON UNA SONRISA MALIGNA**

***SI SI SIEMPRE QUE KYA DICE EL DIMINUTIVO DE ALGUIEN ES QUE SE A METIDO EN GRANDESPROBLEMAS,KYA DALE UN BUEN CASTIGO*PENSE**

**ºKYA SALIO AGARRO A BRICK DE UNA OREJA Y LO JALO AFUERA DEL CUARTO Y SE COMENSO A ESCUCHAR COMO BRICK LLORABA Y SE OIAN REGAÑOS Y ALGUNOS GOLPESº**

**YA LO HARELE BUTCK ESTOY SEGURA QUE NO TE VOLVERA A MOLESTA-DIJO KYA REINGRASANDO A MI CUARTO**

**GRACIAS KYA ERES LO MAXIMO-DIJE**

**HAY BUTCH ME ALAGAS,PERO YA APURATE QUE SE HACE TARDE ¿ME ACOMPAÑAS A ALGUN LADO?-DIJO KYA**

**¿A QUE LUGAR?-PREGUNTE**

**SOLO DI QUE SI-DIJO KYA DULCEMENTE**

**ESTA BIEN BAJO EN 5 MINUTOS-DIJE**

**"BAJE Y KYA HABIA PR`PARADOUN GRAN DESAYUNO"**

**¿Y ESTO?-PREGUNTE**

**ES PAR TI-DIJO KYA-HOY SERA UN DIA DIFICIL-SUSURRO KYA**

**GRACIAS-DIJE Y COMI EN 10 MINUTOS YA HABIA ACABADO TODO LO QUE ELLA HABIA PREPARADO**

**¿YA ACABASTE?-ME PREGUNTO KYA**

**SI-RESPONDI**

**VEN VAMOS-DIJO KYA**

**ºELLA ME TOMO DE LA MANO Y ME LLEVO A EL BOSQUEº**

**CIERRA LOS OJOS-DIJO KYA**

**ESTA BIEN-DIJE Y CERRE LOS OJOS COMO ELLA ME LO PIDIO**

**ABRELOS-DIJO KYA Y EN SUS MANOS TENIA UN MAPACHE,TRATE DE CONTROLARME PERO NO PUDE Y GRITE**

**AHHH-GRITE**

**BUTCH ERES HOMBRE,TE QUIERO Y NO ME GUSTA QUE SE BURLEN DE TI HACI QUE ME DECIDI A AYUDARTE A SUPERAR TU MIEDO ALOS MAPACHES ENTIENDE-DIJO KYA**

**SI KYA ,PERO QUE TIENE QUE VER EL MAPACHE-DIJE**

**ACARICIA AL MAPACHE-DIJO KYA**

**QUE?COMO QUE ACRICIASR A UN MAPACHE-DIJE**

**SOLO ACARICIALO-DIJO KYA Y LO ACARISIELENTAMENTE**

**ªCREI QUE ME MORDERIA O ME RASGUÑARIA PERO NO SOLO HISO UN SONIDITO DE SADISFACCION LO VI Y PARECIA FELIS Y REPETI EL MOVIMIENTO EN SU CABESA Y VOLVIO A HACER ELSONIDITO QUE ME GUSTOª**

**KYA PUEDO CONSERVAR AL MAPACHE-DIJE HACIENDO CARA DE PERRITO TRISTE**

**CLARO-DIJO KYA**

**ªREGRESAMOS A CASA CON EL MAPACHEª**

**YA REGRESAMOS-DIJE**

**QUE BUENO QUE REGRESASTE BUT...-BRICK SE QUEDO CON LA BOCA ABRIERTA AL VER EL MAPACHE SIENDO ACARISIADO POR BUTCH**

**QUE NO LE TENIAS MIEDO A LOS MAPACHES-DIJO BRICK**

**SI PERO AHORA YA NO-DIJE Y ME FUI FELISMENTE A MI CUARTO**

**EL MIEDO SE PUEDE SUPERAR SI LE TIENES MIEDO A ALGO QUE NO CONOCES NO HAY POR QUE TEMERLE SIEMPRE HABRA ALGUIEN QUE TE AYUDE AUNQUE TE SIENTAS SOLO COMO YO,SE QUE TU KYA SIEMPRE ME APOYARAS**


End file.
